<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking Disaster by cinnaviin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772964">Baking Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin'>cinnaviin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, hypnos is there just to sleep, zagreus can (not) bake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus decides to fill in for the baker at the café he works at. Little does he know, baking isn’t such a simple job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did you know that I’m a slut for coffee shop AUs? Well here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet smell of coffee and pastries filled the air as Zagreus walked into the café. It was a refreshing smell, something to look forward to on mornings like these.</p>
<p>It was much warmer inside compared to the cool air of the morning, Zagreus was feeling a bit chilly. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up and made his way behind the counter. Where he saw a fast asleep Hypnos resting his head right next to the cash register. </p>
<p>“Hypnos, wake up. What if customers saw you like this?” Zagreus asked softly as he shook Hypnos awake. The boy jumped up, rubbing his eyes wildly.</p>
<p>“I’m up! I’m up!” Hypnos said, stretching his arms out, “I was just resting my eyes. Yup. Just resting my eyes for the long day ahead.”</p>
<p>Zagreus sighed and didn’t bother arguing with him on this. One of the things he heard customers talk about the most was Hypnos’ habit of sleeping on the job. Some even had to wake him up for him to take their orders. They’d definitely have to have an intervention with him sooner or later on this fact…</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be off today?” Hypnos asked as he followed Zagreus to the backroom. </p>
<p>“You see,” Zagreus started as he placed his coat onto a hanger, “The baker wasn’t feeling well today, so I decided to fill in for him.”</p>
<p>“Woah, I never would have guessed you knew how to bake! That’s craaaazy!”</p>
<p>“Shut it, Hypnos.”</p>
<p>Hypnos laughed and watched Zagreus put on an apron. He went back to the cash, waving goodbye to the boy. Zagreus made his way to the small, yet functional, kitchen they had in the store. He took out a paper with the recipe for the cookies their store was known for making. Zagreus had no experience baking in the past, but decided to give it a shot either way.</p>
<p>He took out all the ingredients he needed as well as bowls, some whisks and measuring cups. He got to work, following the recipe to the best of his ability. For his first time baking, he was doing pretty well. At least, that’s what he thought. He may have added a bit too much flour, but that shouldn’t be an issue, right? </p>
<p>At last, it came to placing the cookies in the oven. He put them in, feeling a bit of warmth coming from the oven. At least I preheated it correctly, he thought. He stood by idly, looking through social media on his phone.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Zagreus heard the front door open, snapping him out of his thoughts. He then heard Hypnos exclaim as loud as he could; “THAAAAAN!!”</p>
<p>“Hypnos! Be quiet, there are people staring,” Thanatos said, looking around him at people who were in fact, looking directly at the both of them. The boy hurried behind the counter and made his way to the backroom to put his stuff away.</p>
<p>Zagreus heard the ruckus and left to greet Thanatos. He hadn’t seen him the day before, seeing as their shifts were different, and was finally able to see him today. Zagreus went up behind Thanatos and hugged him from behind, earning him a startled noise from the boy. He spun around to face him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Wait, Zagreus? Aren’t you supposed to be back home?” He said, clear confusion in his tone.</p>
<p>“I’m filling in for the baker,” Zagreus said, gesturing to his apron.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. You have some flour on your cheek,” Thanatos said, leaning over and wiping the residue off Zagreus’ face, “What were you making?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just some of our store's best cookies!” Zagreus said excitedly. Thanatos chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“Alright, then let’s taste them and see if they really are the best,” Thanatos said, making his way over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>The two of them walked into the kitchen to the strong smell of burnt food. They both covered their noses, Zagreus coughing at the smell. He ran over to the oven, shut it off and put on gloves. He pulled out the tray of cookies, which was now all burnt and opened the windows. Thanatos coughed as well, clearing up the area which was still littered with bowls and such.</p>
<p>“Zagreus, what did you do?!” Thanatos exclaimed. Zagreus sighed deeply and facepalmed.</p>
<p>“I completely forgot I left them in the oven. The batch we’re selling is almost out…” Zagreus said, sounding completely drained, “I can’t believe this…”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, this happens to the best of us,” Thanatos said, attempting to cheer the boy up. It didn’t work very well, Zagreus was still pretty upset about having burnt the cookies, “I’ll go grab an apron and we’ll make another batch together, okay?”</p>
<p>“Really? That would be great!” Zagreus said happily, “Wait, don’t you have your own work to be doing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shoot,” Thanatos said and thought about what he could do. He peeked out the door and saw that there weren’t many customers. He went over to Hypnos and asked him to cover for him for about 30 minutes. Hypnos agreed and left the two of them to bake together. Thanatos came back, tying on his apron and smiled.</p>
<p>“Let’s get to baking, shall we?”</p>
<p>They discarded the burnt cookie and brought out the ingredients from the cupboards. Thanatos measured the ingredients carefully, leaving Zagreus to mix them together. At times, Thanatos helped Zagreus with the mixing and gave him pointers on how to be more efficient. Zagreus was impressed, he never would have guessed Thanatos would be great at baking, yet here they were. The two of them finished and placed the cookies into the oven, waiting for them to be ready. Thanatos put a timer on his phone so that they wouldn’t forget about the cookies. They chatted until the timer went off, signaling that the cookies were ready. Thanatos put on some gloves and pulled them out, the smell of fresh cookies replacing the awful smell of the burnt ones. Zagreus was in awe as Thanatos laid them out on the table, serving them onto a plate.</p>
<p>“Than, these look amazing!” Zagreus said, looking at the other boy with a bright smile on his face. Thanatos laughed softly.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing really, but thank you,” Thanatos handed Zagreus a cookie, which he took delightfully. After taking a bite, a warm expression took over his face.</p>
<p>“These are delicious!” Zagreus said and handed one to Thanatos, “You’ve got to try them!”</p>
<p>Thanatos complied and took a bite out of his cookie. The same warm look appeared on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, you’re right they are good. We really did well,” Thanatos said, taking another bite and finished the cookie entirely, “These will sell really well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for your help, Than,” Zagreus said, “There must be some way I can repay you!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s necessary. Your help was enough.”</p>
<p>“No, it is necessary. How about… I treat you to dinner after our shifts?” Zagreus said, a smirk appearing on his face. Thanatos looked at him a bit shocked by the proposition, but quickly smiled afterward.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. It’s a date. See you then,”</p>
<p>With that, Thanatos walked away to get properly dressed for his shift, leaving Zagreus alone to celebrate having scored a date with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>